Appa can't sleep
by Flying Bison Herder
Summary: Appa has been having trouble sleeping and is keeping the Gaang awake. Can Aang's singing get him to sleep. Song from Lion King


**Appa can't sleep**

Aang sighed, he just couldn't understand it. During the day Appa was absolutely fine, he flew with them on his back, he would land, then lie down and watch as they set up camp, he would graze for a while and then go to sleep. But as soon as they went to sleep, he would wake up again and lie awake for hours. He would keep shifting or grunting, which that they couldn't sleep either. They were all exhausted and arguments were frequent, last time the Fire Nation caught up to them they were all so sleepy that they were nearly captured.

Appa seemed to be affected to; he was very tired during the day and flew painfully slowly, gliding just above the ocean's calm blue surface. But when they stopped to camp and night fell, Appa would wake up again and keep them awake, everyone was fed up even Momo. Aang wasn't sure whether his large friend was doing it on purpose or whether it was accidental, Aang wasn't sure if he was ill or hungry, but Katara had checked him thoroughly and said he was fine, and he ate a colossal amount, so he wasn't hungry. So what was it?

They had tried everything to keep him asleep, extra treats, soothing words, pats, a hug from Aang, nothing worked. And he was doing it again. He grunted and raised his head. Sokka groaned and buried his head in his sleeping bag, Sokka and Katara were asleep in their sleeping bags, and Aang was lying asleep on the ground, with Momo curled up fast asleep. But now they were all awake. Soon they were all gathered around the giant flying bison, yawning and rubbing their eyes. Momo had glided away into the trees to rest and Aang felt like joining him, but Aang would not leave Appa or his friends.

They had to work this out together, Aang smiled, stifling a yawn and patted Appa on the head" What is it buddy?" he asked" Are you hungry?"" We already tried that." Sokka said" He's not hungry." Aang looked at Katara" Katara," he said" Can you check him?" Katara nodded and sat down, bending two streams of water from her water-skin, her hands glowed as she ran them over Appa's stomach.

" Nope," she said" He's fine inside." She stood up," So what is it then?" Sokka asked, Appa groaned and rolled over onto his back, stretching his huge legs. Aang placed a hand on Appa's head" What is it buddy? Tell us or tell me." he said. Appa grunted. Aang's eyes widened as an idea came to him, he remembered something Monk Gyatso had taught him to stop stampeding bison, Appa wasn't stampeding around, knocking down trees, but it was worth a try, he stepped forward and began to sing softly:

**Wee ee ooo wee ooo, a wee ooo wee ooo wee um umaway, aah! **

**Wee ee ooo wee ooo, a wee ooo wee um umaway.**

**A Wimbaweh, A Wimbaweh, **

**A Wimbaweh, A Wimbaweh,**

**A Wimbaweh, A Wimbaweh,**

**A Wimbaweh, A Wimbaweh,**

**A Wimbaweh, A Wimbaweh,**

**A Wimbaweh, A Wimbaweh,**

**A Wimbaweh, A Wimbaweh, **

**A Wimbaweh, A Wimbaweh,**

**In the jungle, the mighty jungle**

**The lion sleeps tonight,**

**In the jungle, the quiet jungle**

**The lion sleeps tonight. Hup!**

As Aang sang, Appa began to relax, his breathing slowed and he closed his eyes. Katara and Sokka watched, amazed.

**A Wimbaweh, A Wimbaweh,**

**A Wimbaweh, A Wimbaweh,**

**A Wimbaweh, A Wimbaweh,**

**A Wimbaweh, A Wimbaweh,**

**Near the village, the peaceful village,**

**The lion sleeps tonight**

**Near the village, the quiet village,**

**The lion sleeps tonight. Hup!**

**A Wimbaweh, A Wimbaweh,**

**A Wimbaweh, A Wimbaweh,**

**A Wimbaweh, A Wimbaweh,**

**A Wimbaweh, A Wimbaweh,**

**Hush my darling, don't fear my darling**

**The lion sleeps tonight,**

**Hush my darling, don't fear my darling**

**The lion sleeps tonight…**

Aang trailed off, Appa was fast asleep. Aang smiled and patted him affectionately on the head" Goodnight buddy." he said. Katara smiled" Aang you did it!" she cried, Aang smiled" Yeah," he said" I did didn't I?" Sokka yawned and sleepily rubbed his eyes" Yeah yeah great," he said "Now that the big guy's finally asleep, let's all go to sleep ourselves." Katara nodded" Sure Sokka." she said." But Aang," she said" How did you know that song would get him to sleep?" she asked.

Aang smiled" I didn't," he said "It was something that Monk Gyatso taught me, it was a song that Airbenders used to stop Flying Bison from panicking, or stampeding." Sokka gave him a weird look" But Appa wasn't stampeding." he said. Aang nodded" Exactly," he said" But I thought I'd give it a try. "Katara smiled warmly" Well it worked Aang," she said" And hopefully Appa will never stay awake again."" Well goodnight." Sokka said, he went over and lay down in his sleeping bag. Katara smiled" Goodnight Aang." Aang smiled" Goodnight Katara." he said.

Katara went over and lay down in her sleeping bag. Aang smiled and lay down on Appa's foreleg; Momo came back into the campsite and curled up beside the glowing embers of the fire. Aang smiled and closed his eyes; he soon drifted off into sleep.


End file.
